The Beauty of (Ticklish) WIngs
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Sam gets easily flustered by compliments, and when Cas starts praising his wings, he starts to cry. But Cas cheers him up again with tickling. Please Enjoy!


Sam Winchester was not a very happy man. He had so much go wrong for him during his life, it was unreal. And it wasn't often that he got compliments. He felt strange hearing anything nice from Dean and especially Castiel, who didn't talk to him much. But Sam was also very sensitive and quite emotional, so maybe that's why Dean and Cas never said anything much. But then a curse sent Sam's way hit him hard and he had wings. Sam had an angel's wings, but Dean could not see them because he was a human. Castiel, on the other hand, could. He zapped them back to the bunker, after killing the thing that did it didn't affect Sam's state at all.

"Cas, what happened to Sam?" Dean shouted once they were back in the Men of Letters HQ. Cas was staring wide-eyed at a weakened Sam. His wings were massive and shimmering, a shade reminiscent of Sam's hair color. Sam could barely stand straight from the force of the spell, so he had been leaning on Dean for support.

"He-He... has wings, Dean," the angel answered the older hunter's question.

"R-Really!?" Dean stuttered, looking at his brother, "Then how come I can't see anything?"

"His wings are like an angel's, and only other angels can see them. I suggest now some rest would be good for him until we can find a reversal spell."

Dean nodded, and mumbled, "Alright, Sammy. You're gonna be okay," before leading him to his bedroom. Cas followed behind after taking a breath because of the enormity of Sam's new appendages.

Dean laid Sam in his bed. Sam was still conscious, but he was just too weak to do anything.

"Dean, maybe you can look for something that might help us. I'll stay with Sam to analyze how far the spell has gone."

The older Winchester nodded, "Okay. We have to help him."

"I know. I'll make it my top priority."

Dean nodded and patted Cas's shoulder once before leaving the room to head to the library and search through lore books. Cas tilted his head to one side and approached the bed Sam was on, sitting on the edge of it, careful not to touch his wings.

"C-Cas..." Sam breathed out.

"Sam, calm down. I need to you remain as equable as possible. I can bring more life into you for now, but you have to stay still for a second," Cas summoned his angel powers and placed a hand on Sam's forehead. Then Sam gasped and sat up straight in the bed, eyes wide.

"Cas! I-I- Ow!" Sam had a huge pain in his back. He twisted his neck to see what was wrong and he gasped when he saw the tip of one wing.

"Sam, I will explain. But you have to cooperate," Cas rested a hand on Sam's shoulder. The younger Winchester nodded.

"You got hit with a spell. It gave you... wings," Cas smiled very slightly. Sam inhaled sharply.

"Wh-Why do they hurt?" Sam asked, biting his cheek.

"They are sore because they just sprouted recently, making them vulnerable. I can try and lessen the pain. Hang on," Cas again tapped Sam's head. A white heat coursed through Sam's body and rested at the base of his wings before it vanished. Sam had tears in his eyes from the pain.

"Cas... Can you make them go away?" Sam sounded like such a little kid then that it broke Cas's heart.

"Dean is on it. And before you ask, he is fine," Cas saw the worry in Sam's face when he mentioned Dean. Sam nodded. The Cas's eyes wandered back to the wings protruding from Sam's back. They were drooping because Sam felt very mellow.

"Sam, may I just say that your wings are gorgeous," it spilled out before Cas could stop it. Sam looked up at the angel, eyes furrowing in confusion and disbelief. Cas went on, "An angel's wings are very prized and reflect who that angel is. Yours are so huge and shimmering, they are full of the care and love that you exhibit to everyone. They are you, and their color is a hue similar to the hair on your head, but that doesn't always have to be the case. Mine are a very dark black. But yours are so... majestic and prodigious- Sam?"

Cas stopped when he saw Sam look away as a tear streaked down his face. The angel grew concerned, not knowing what set Sam off.

"Sam, do they hurt? Did something happen?" Cas wanted to touch Sam's head again to check but Sam pushed the hand away, saying, "Cas, st-stop..."

Cas had started complimenting his wings and it brought him over the edge.

"Was it something I did?"

"Just... stop going on a-about how nice they are."

Cas froze. Then he said, "You are upset because I praised your wings?"

"It's not just the wings. It's everything you said. I'm not as great as you make me out to be. Please don't do that," Sam let another tear slip, though he tried to hold it back. He looked down at his lap, wings twitching before sagging further. Castiel stared at Sam for the longest time, trying to figure out why Sam was so bothered by what he said.

"Sam, you are more important than anything I can think of. You and your brother. You matter so much to me. So don't think that you're not wanted or loved, _ever_," Cas placed a hand on Sam's knee for comfort. Sam looked up at the angel, tears stinging his eyes. Castiel kept his hand there and then squeezed the knee to express even more the point he was trying to make, but he didn't expect for Sam to jump, knee jerking away from the touch, and even the traces of a smile to form on Sam's face. At first, Cas assumed Sam was injured there. But then he saw that faint, fading smile. It lasted for about a second, but it was there.

"Sam, why did you just jump?" he asked.

"Nothing..." Sam sniffed, wiping his eyes again. That reminded Cas of a sad Sam, and he didn't want that. He tried again, squeezing just above the kneecap to see Sam's smile again. That time, Sam gasped, the same small smile gracing his features. His wings also responded by twitching.

"Cas, stop that," Sam said, smile diminishing again. Cas cocked his head to stare at the hunter further.

"I don't believe that hurts..." was what Cas said, "So what is it? Does that action amuse you?"

Sam shook his head, "Drop it. Please."

Cas sat where he was, wanting very badly to know what caused that. He could ask Dean... but he wasn't in their immediate company and Cas felt too lazy to find him. Sam, meanwhile, had gone to looking at his wings. It was strange to feel an extra weight on his back, between his shoulder blades. And he had these extra masses of cartilage, bone, and muscle covered in sleek feathers that felt like something akin to silk. Sam was so wrapped up in goggling at his wings that he was caught totally by surprise when he felt strong, determined fingers nip his kneecap multiple times. The hunger made a squeak-like noise and some giggles left his mouth, bringing his knees up to his chest. He looked at the angel who did it, and Cas looked highly amused with that new discovery.

"Cahas, please stop doing that," Sam said. But the angel was having none of that, and he scooted himself closer to Sam on the bed.

"Sam, I've done research on this before, mainly testing it on Dean... but he is afflicted in other areas of his body. I believe you are what is called... being ticklish," the corners of Castiel's lips quirked upward.

"No, Cas, I promise you I'm not. It was just a reflex," Sam tried to defend what he obviously did.

"Because it tickled," Cas said again, eyes starting to squint, that dumb smile still on his face.

"No. Reflex," Sam stood behind his argument. Cas's smirk grew.

"You may think I'm stupid, Sam, and that I know nothing about humanity. But you would be incorrect because I know very much about tickling and I am almost positive you are ticklish," Cas said and poked Sam's side. Sam jerked and bit his lip. Cas repeated the action on the hunter's other side. Sam still had his knees pressed up against his chest so both sides were perfectly exposed.

"Are you lying to me, Sam?" Castiel asked next, knowing what he would do regardless of Sam's answer.

Sam shook his head and said, "N-Noho!" His eyes still showed the effects of having cried, but his giggly, smiley mouth did not reflect it at all. Cas knew he must have been doing something right.

"You're not? Hmm, then you really shouldn't be bothered when I do this," Cas squeezed Sam's kneecaps, which caused him to squeak and bring them down like the angel had hoped, "Unless, of course, you're _lying_..." Cas now prodded at Sam's stomach a few times with his fingers. Sam let slip a few choked out giggles, trying to cover his stomach up.

"Sam, I think you are a liar," Cas said to tease further as he loomed over the hunter. Sam instinctively lied back down on his bed, sinking into his covers as a huge smile split his face in two. He also shook his head as Castiel approached.

"Really?" Cas said in mock disbelief, "So you won't grow any more nervous is if I do this," he raised his hands in the air, making claws with them as he wiggled his fingers around. Sam shook his head more, starting to let giggles slip out again just from the anticipation. The angel was even smiling now. Cas drew his hands closer and pulled them back in cycles to keep Sam on edge. He saw his wings out of the corner of his eye twitching nervously with the rest of Sam's body. Then the angel got an idea. He continued wiggling his fingers in the air, but concentrated more on shooting little sparks of grace across Sam's sides. The hunter yelped, squirming on the bed. Cas smirked and sent more, now traveling towards his stomach. Sam snorted before falling into giggles.

"Cahahahas! Stahahap it!"

"I'm clearly not doing anything, Sam," Cas faked out Sam again by shooting his hands toward his body, but not actually touching him. Sam felt an odd sensation attacking his sides and around the muscles in his stomach. Whatever it was just felt like energy from tickling. That electricity that surges through ones body during tickling was very light and all around his stomach and sides, but there were no hands there to produce it. It was a very vibrating pressure that kept him giggling. Cas shot more strands of grace to swirl around Sam's belly, zeroing in on the rim of his bellybutton. Sam arched his back in a squeal before falling into laughter. His arms were pressed to his torso, but it did nothing to shield him from the feelings.

"Sam, you seem to be quite in a giggly mood today," Cas couldn't fight his own smile at the sight of Sam laughing like that, "I will lower my arms if it helps you," and he did so, just watching Sam be a giggly mess. He made his grace slither up towards Sam's ribs as well now, massaging carefully over each bone and the soft parts in between. Sam was laughing harder from his belly now. His mouth was open wide in mirthful giggles, and his eyes were shut.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked with his own wide grin.

"Y-Yohohour fahahahace!" Sam spluttered through giggles. Cas chuckled and then looked mock-hurt, "My face is angelic, not funny. So I still don't know why you are laughing so much."

Cas made his grace skim across Sam's bellybutton a few times before dipping in and wiggling around in it. Sam bucked his hips, more laughter pouring from him. His head was thrown back against his pillows. Then Cas dimmed down the feelings so they were not as intense, but still clearly there.

"I would love to know what you find so funny. I believe I would appreciate a good laugh," Cas said, having difficulty keeping his mirth hidden. Sam was still giggling lightly, jerking whenever the grace would stroke over a particularly sensitive spot.

"I tohohohold youhu ahahalready..."

"Hmph," Cas said, making his grace move up Sam's ribs as if they were climbing a ladder. Sam's laughter jumped the higher it got on his ribs.

"Mahahahake ihit stahahahap, C-Cas!" Sam begged through his laughter, clamping his arms to his sides, though it did nothing.

"Make what stop, Sam?" the angel further ran with the joke. His grace reached some of Sam's highest ribs and Cas took special care to let it dig in those spots. Sam squeaked and fell into louder laughter yet again.

"Thehehe tihiHIHICKLING! HAHAhaha!"

"What tickling? I don't believe my hands are moving in a way that would cause the sensation you are feeling."

"CAHAHAS PLEHEhehease!" Sam laughed. Cas then leaned over Sam and grabbed his arms to haul them above his head. The grace tickling his ribs didn't let up, so he kept laughing. The hunter could do nothing to prevent it, but he knew what Cas was thinking when he did this. Cas was careful not to lean too heavily on Sam's flapping wings.

"NohoHOHO! CAHAHAS!" Sam continued laughing, trying to draw his hands down, but nothing was working. "No, what, Sam? I don't believe I am doing anything. Why are you so nervous?" Sam just giggled, biting on his lip and looking up at Cas. The angel thought it was adorable. Cas stopped his grace momentarily to re-position it. That gave Sam some time to breathe.

"C-Cahahas... Plehease stahap tickling me... I knohow it's you," Sam said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, you know it's me... How did it feel?"

"Tihickly!" Sam chuckled. Cas grinned, "That's good. But I have to know... How sensitive are under your arms?"

Sam paled when Cas mentioned his underarms and he just started shaking his head, that nervous smile not leaving his face. Cas's own smile grew when he saw this reaction to the mention of it. He willed his grace to start lightly wiggling on Sam's arms, just above his hollows. Sam's giggling started up again, coming out in high-pitched squeaks. Then Cas built up the anticipation when he made the two tendrils of grace slowly slither down Sam's armpits. As soon as they reached their target, they stroked each one lightly, going up and down very slowly. And Cas kept Sam's arms pinned above his head. Sam broke out into a wide, dimpled smile as louder giggling poured from his mouth. The feeling was so agonizingly torturous because to Sam, whatever Cas was using on him felt like a mix of fingertips and feathers and whatever other light tickly touches there were.

"Does that tickle, Sam?" Cas practically whispered. Sam nodded his head, "YeheHEHEhes!" Cas smiled and said, "Good. It's going to get worse in a second." Cas created more little strands of grace that encompassed Sam's armpits, all digging in and wiggling around. Sam bucked the hardest yet, booming laughter nearly shaking the room. His wings thrashed uselessly and beat against the bed.

"How badly does it tickle? Is it maddening?" Cas said further, a very teasing tone to his voice.

"WHAHAHAT DOHO YOUHU THIHIHINK!?" Sam laughed. Then out of the corner of his eye, Cas saw Sam's beautiful wings fluttering on either side of him. Then the angel got an idea. He stopped Sam's armpit tickling to let him have a breather and released his arms.

"Sam, I am about to show you a whole new ticklish feeling. And you are going to sit there and enjoy it," Cas purred. The tone of voice Cas was using already sent chills down Sam's spine.

"Nohoho... Cahas, dohon't," Sam giggled, shaking his head. But Cas just went on and took one single finger and dragged it along the stretch of wing laid out before him. Sam's back arched and he squealed, ceaselessly giggling.

"That feels ticklish, doesn't it?" Castiel smiled, "My brothers used to attack me all the time. It was torture, especially considering angels don't need to breathe." The angel continued sliding that finger around, on the muscles and into the feathers to reach the flesh beneath. Sam was letting out breathy squeaks and giggles and chuckles.

"I had a sweet spot right around," Cas rested his fingers at the base of Sam's wings, by his shoulder blades and back, "Here." And he dug his fingers into the bones. Sam gasped and was brought to booming laughter once more, trying to roll over to get the angel to stop.

"CAHAHAHAS! HAHAHA!"

"Yes, Sam?" Cas entertained himself.

"HAHAHAHA I-IT HAHA TIHIHICKLES!" Sam said, dimples shining brightly on each happy cheek. Castiel chuckled down at Sam, "Well, I hope that is what is making you act like this. Otherwise, you'd have some illness."

Sam continued cackling, his wings thrashing violently. When the angel thought Sam had enough, he ceased his attack, sitting on the edge of the bed again. He was beaming as he saw Sam's wings droop down over each side of the bed, the hunter's entire body still shaking with lingering giggles.

"Do you think you like your wings now, Sam?"

Sam chuckled, shaking his head slightly, "I hate them mohore for being so dahahamn ticklish..."

Cas grinned at that, knowing it was a joke, happy he finally understood someone's sarcasm. Sam sat up again, smiling at the fact that Cas was doing the same.

"But I made you happier?" Castiel asked, eyes wide with hope.

"Yes. By a whole lot. Thank you, Cas... and I think seeing you so happy also made it easier for me," Sam smirked a bit sheepishly when he said that. Cas grinned bashfully, "I'm glad I could help you."

"Guys! " came Dean's voice from down the hall, then he appeared in the doorway, holding a book, "I found a counter to the spell."

"Good work, Dean," Castiel immediately returned to his serious stature, wanting to mask the fact that he was upset Sam's wings would no longer be there. Sam noticed, however, and he sighed. But they had to fix it, which they did, and Sam was walking around the bunker without the plumage sticking out from his back.

Cas caught him alone in his room at one point and entered, sitting next to Sam.

"Sam, I came to tell you about the after-effects of having wings..." he said gravely. Sam looked directly at at Cas, growing slightly nervous, "Y-Yeah?"

Cas sighed, placing a comforting hand on Sam's back, "This area is still extremely sensitive." And the angel wiggled his fingers against Sam's shoulder blade, causing Sam to squeal and fall onto his back in loud laughter. Cas would be sure to take advantage of this for as long as the ticklishness persisted.

_~The End~_


End file.
